Paranoia
by svuobssesed
Summary: When Olivia is abducted, and several others show up in her place, the detectives race against time to bring her back as safely as possible. EO, at the end. Things are kinda of confusing at the beginning but things clear up by the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Note to the readers: I know this first ****chapter is confusing, but please keep **

**reading! It should clear itself up by the next ****chapter...and if it doesn't, then you ****can leave me**** a message that says my ****writing sucks :P**

**oh...and yeah i don't own any of these ****characters. but all of you fans should know ****that haha**

**please review! i know this plot is weird, and ****i don't know how everyone will react to it, ****so tell me what you think!**

"Liv?" Elliot called from outside her apartment door. "It's Elliot, open up." When nobody answered, he took out his key and let himself in."Hey Liv, where are

you?" He pushed her bedroom door open. "Liv?" She was still in bed, covers pulled over her head. He walked to her side, and shook her gently. "Liv, time to get up,

Cragen will have both our asses if we're late. Again." She moaned, and opened her eyes groggily. She looked terrible; her eyes were ringed with dark circles, and her skin

was ghostly pale. Elliot looked at her in concern,"Olivia...are you okay?" She rubbed her eyes wearily and looked at her clock. She jolted when she saw the time.

"Damnit! How can it be this late already?" She struggled out of bed, only to collapse after a couple steps. Elliot caught her in his arms. "Hey, Liv, get back into bed, okay?

I'll tell Cragen you're sick, just take a couple days off; I know these last couple cases have been rough." Groaning disgustedly at her own weakness, she fell back against the

pillows. "I hate being sick." Laughing, he brushed her hair tenderly back from her face. Embarrassed at the show of emotion, he quickly cleared his throat and stood up to

leave. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'll be back to visit later." He arrived at the precinct 15 minutes later, barely escaping getting yelled at for being late. Before he could

even sit down, Cragen called his name."Stabler!" Mentally bracing himself for a lecture of getting to work on time, he walked into his Captain's office. "Yeah, Cap?"

"Just thought you should know there's a new case. Rape and murder of a 15 year old girl, dumped in a car, Olivia's at the crime scene." Elliot shook his head in confusion.

"I was just at Olivia's apartment, she's so sick she can barely stand, let alone work a case." "...What?" Before anything else could be said, a familiar voice called out,

"Hi, I'm looking for a Detective Stabler?" Exchanging a look of confusion with his Captain, Elliot walked out of the office and saw Olivia, dressed casually rather than for

work "Liv?" She looked at him suspiciously."How do you know my name?" "Of course I know your name; we've been partners for 9 years now." "Excuse me?"

"Liv, cut the crap, I'm not in the mood for this right now." She shot him an icy look. "Look, I don't know who you are! I've never seen you before in my life. I came here to

report a possible rape, not pretend to be friendly with some whacko detective who thinks I'm his partner!" Seeing the anger flared up behind her eyes, Elliot warily said

"Why don't we step over here, and you tell me about this rape." Her eyes narrowed at him,"Alleged rape." "...Right." He pointed to the chair across from him, and

crossed his arms over his chest. She sat down elegantly, back perfectly straight and hands folded across her lap. "So tell me about this..alleged rape." "My

mother, Serena Benson, was raped by an unknown man a long time ago. She got pregnant with me. I think the man who fathered me is still out there, raping women." "Are

you sure it's your father?" "Yes." "How?" "Because, a couple of days ago, an anonymous letter was left on my doorstep. No address or name, but it said 'Hey,

congratulations, you've got yourself a new baby brother." Elliot frowned. "Is this the first letter you've gotten?" "Yes." Elliot paused before he slowly said, "Why don't

you stay here for a couple of minutes." He walked out to go find Cragen.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot stormed into his Captain's office. "All right, Captain, care to tell me what the hell is going on? Is the squad trying to pull some prank on

me? Did I accidentally miss April Fools' Day?"Elliot was fuming. Cragen looked at him calmly."Are you done yelling, or do I need to restrain you?" Elliot sat down,

taking a deep breath."Please explain got me how I have seen three Olivia's today? Have you, Munch, and Fin decided to dress up for Halloween a little early this year?"

"Hold on, did you just say three?" Elliot rubbed his eyes wearily. "Yeah, another Olivia just walked in, claiming that her father is still out there, raping women." So, so far

we've got the Olivia you saw, the Olivia I saw, and the one whose in the interrogation room right now. The question is; are any of them the real Olivia, and if not, where is the

real one?" Before Elliot could respond, the phone rang. Cragen picked it up."Cragen...yeah, he's right here. Elliot, there's a woman on the phone; she says she needs to

speak to you." Elliot took the phone. "Hello?" The jeering voice of an unfamiliar woman came through the phone. "Got you confused, haven't we? Three Olivia's have

really screwed up your judgement, I can tell. Your emotional involvement in this case, and your burning curiosity and fear for your partner just tickles the hell out of me.

But worry not, you'll satisfy your curiosity soon enough and the real Olivia is with me, safe and sound. At least for now. In the meantime, you' better get your ass back in that

interrogation room in about 30 seconds, or else you'll never get the information you need to find Olivia." There was a dramatic pause, and the caller said in a singsong voice,

"Don't play games with your partner's life." There was a click on the other end, and the woman was gone.

"Stabler..." Ignoring Cragen's concern, he rushed back into the room, where the other Olivia was waiting. He slammed his hands on the table. "Where is she?" Olivia

smiled cruelly."Now Detective Stabler, that's not the proper way to treat a potential witness for your case, now is it?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me where

she is." She stood up, looked him directly in the eye, and batted her eyes flirtatiously. Elliot's knuckles whitened as his grip on the table increased."Why don't you go ask

her yourself?" She swung her purse over her arm,and walked away. Turning her head, she called out, "Call me if anything interesting turns up about that case." He muttered

a curse underneath his breath. Go talk to her? Which one? The real Olivia, the normal non-cop one,the one the Captain had seen, or the one he had talked to this morning? And

who knew how many others might be out there. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed his car keys and his coat and headed back to Olivia's apartment, hoping to find some

answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**haha okay i give up. no one's really reviewing, so i'm posting another chapter. i don't really know if anyone wants to read it, but here it is anyways, haha. and for **

**all you EO lovers out there (myself included) this isn't gonna be the happily ever after, la de da de da, so yeah, just a heads up. and OMG the episode paternity **

**was SOOO good!!!! i was freaking out about it. and if you haven't watched it yet, WATCH IT! it's probably the best EO episode yet. okay i'm done blabbing **

**here, go read on if you want.**

He didn't even bother to knock this time; he let himself in without hesitation. The door creaked open, and utter emptiness faced him. He took a few slow steps, stunned.

Someone had completely cleaned the apartment out; there wasn't a single thing left to suggest that anyone had been there, except a white envelope left on the floor. Inside was a

single sheet of paper with an address, with a message that simply read,"Go now. She needs you." Elliot tightened his fist around the paper, and threw it against the

wall in anger. For a moment, his brain was flooded with images of Olivia, eyes scared and voice desperate, calling for his help. Nervous sweat broke out on his back, as he

pushed those thoughts away. Slamming the door behind him, he set out for the address. As he arrived, a deserted alleyway between two apartment buildings, he was surprised

to see Munch and Fin already there. "Hey how'd you guys know this place...?" His voice trailed off when he noticed their grave expressions. "What's going on?" Fin

exchanged an uneasy glance with his partner. "Elliot, I think there's something you should see." Fin led him around the corner, behind a dumpster. Elliot's heart stopped as he

saw the gruesome sight before him. A single stunned whisper slipped past his lips.

_"Olivia."_

Her body lay bruised and broken before him. Whoever had left her there had beaten, shot, cut, and tortured her for hours on end. Bruises and cuts were visible all over her

body, and her arms and legs lay at unnatural angles. She had various burns up and down her arms and legs, as well as shredded clothes. Her police badge lay a few feet away

from her, stained with her own blood. At a complete loss for words, Elliot knelt by her side. Her piercing brown eyes stared back at him, dull and lifeless. Almost disbelievingly,

he trailed a finger down her bruised cheek. It was cold as marble. "I'm too late..." he thought to himself. He vaguely felt Munch's hand on his shoulder. "Look, Elliot...

it's not what you think." When Elliot looked up, Munch and Fin were alarmed to see that his eyes were nearly as dull as his partner's. "What do you mean?" Fin tossed him

an envelope, identical to the one Elliot had found at Olivia's apartment. "Congratulations Elliot," it read, "You've just made my day. Seeing that look of hopelessness

and desperation in your eyes when you found Olivia's body, oh that was priceless. You'll be glad to know that the body lying in front of you is not the real Olivia; this one

doesn't have the scar on her neck. But I'm warning you, if you don't find out what I want soon, it could be. Sorry to cut this short, but Olivia's calling me. Feisty little

one, she is. We'll see each other soon. In the meantime, here's a little something you can entertain yourself with. The apartment number is 3A." Taped below the message

was a key. Fin told him, "We called the Captain, and he said it's the apartment complex next door." An eerie silence fell over them as they gazed up at the dark window,

allowing themselves to fear the worst. Then, the sound of a single gunshot and breaking glass rang through the air, coming directly from the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**hooray i got two reviews! you guys willing to give me anymore? any type would be fine, although the good ones are always great to hear haha. but ill take anything! suggestions, freak outs, and even (but hopefully not) reviews saying that i suck and should stop writing altogether! haha yeah sorry to sound like a desperate crazy person, ill just shut up now XD**

Elliot, Munch, and Fin ran up three flights of stairs, drawing their guns. Before Munch and Fin could radio for back-up, Elliot kicked down the door. Standing in front of him was

his partner, Olivia. She was deathly pale, and cradling one arm against her body, while her other arm was raised, pointing a gun down at the writhing figure on the floor. Her hair

was messy, her clothes were torn, her eyes were wild, but it was undeniably Olivia. Before anyone could react, she swayed and crumpled to the floor. Elliot ran to her side, and

picked her up in his arms."Liv…Liv can you hear me? Liv, wake up, wake up!" Her eyelids flew open and she jolted to a sitting position. "Hey Liv...relax, you're okay.

It's me, Elliot." The savageness in her eyes slowly died away. "El…what are you doing here?" "I came to find you. Are you alright?"Her eyes hardened, but she stared

directly back at him. "No, El, I'm not. He raped me. I have to go to the hospital and get a rape kit done, and then go give the Captain my statement." Elliot recoiled in

shock at her calm tone of voice. "Oh my god…Liv…" She smiled sadly, and touched his arm. "It's okay Elliot. I'll be fine." She stood up slowly, wincing only slightly

when her broken arm shifted. Elliot studied her face; she was smiling reassuringly at him, but deep within her eyes he could see the pain and desperation she was

trying to hide. His heart swelled with pride at her unfaltering strength and stubbornness. Placing a hand on her cheek, he said quietly, "I thought I

lost you Liv." Momentary tears filled her eyes as she nodded and walked out to meet Munch and Fin. Elliot knelt by the bleeding figure on the floor. He was middle-aged, had

brown hair, average guy, not someone you would expect to abduct and torture anyone. But then again, which of our perps actually look like criminals Elliot thought wryly. He

bent down next to the man, and looked him in the eye. "Tell me something. Why'd you do it? What has Olivia ever done to you to deserve this?" The man's eyes

were filled tears, though from the injury or guilt, Elliot couldn't tell. "Because she forced me to..." he croaked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell

unconscious."Damnit" Elliot swore under his breath, as pressed his hands to the wound and called out, "I need an ambulance over here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**yeah i understand, this chapter will be totally cliche and lame. i reread it and now i hate it, but its too late for me too change anything so just bear with me. if you start hating the story after this chapter...well theres nothing i can do about that. oh and to all those svu fan fic finatics out there, after ****this story is done, im thinking about writing another fan fic...(that is if people actually want me to) soo if you have any specific story ideas, id be glad to hear ****them! please leave a review, they make me really happy :)**

The man, Timothy Michaels, was carried out on a stretcher, and taken to the hospital. After verifying with the doctors that he would be all right, he went to go find Olivia.

Through the window, Elliot could see she was sitting up, her arm in a sling and an IV in her arm. Knocking softly on the door, he went inside. "Hey El. How is he?" "Docs say

he'll be okay, just needed a couple of blood transfusions." She laughed wryly. "Well that's good. At least IAB won't be up my ass, accusing me of killing an innocent civilian."

"Yeah…look Liv; I need you to tell me what happened." Her eyes frosted over, as she gazed off into the distance. "After you had left my apartment…" she began, when Elliot

interrupted. "So it was you I talked to this morning, right?" "Yeah of course it was me, how many other people out there that look like me?" she asked, confused. Elliot barely

managed to suppress his laughter. "Long story. Anyways, go on. Take as much time as you need." She glared at him. "Don't you think I know the procedure?" She rolled her

eyes. "Well anyways, after you left, I went back to bed like you told me to. I woke up to the sound of a man's voice outside of my apartment. I got up to see what he wanted,

but he put a cloth around my mouth. It must have been chloroform because I passed out a minute later. When I woke up, I was in the apartment. The man had a knife, a gun,

and a baseball bat. He got on top of me, shredded my clothes, and whispered that he would kill me if I dared even move. I know I should've screamed but the look in his eyes

convinced me that he was serious. Then he raped me, over and over, and then when he was done, he used the bat to beat me. When he tried to rape me again, I twisted out of

his grasp and he broke my arm. Finally, when he got up and kicked me, I grabbed the gun, which had been hanging loosely from his hand, and shot him." A tear fell from her

cheek, but she didn't seem to notice. Elliot's heart ached for her, and the pain she had suffered. "Liv…was there a woman with him?" "Huh? Uh, no I don't think so." "Olivia, I

need you to think really hard." "Elliot, I know how to do my job! There was no woman with him, and I don't need you treating me like a child!" Her eyes were bright with

anger. Elliot's anger and pent-up emotion for his partner exploded. "Well then how was it a woman who called the precinct to lead us to that apartment, and why would the guy

say it was a woman who forced him to attack you! Why don't you tell me what the hell is really going on? What are you trying to hide from me?!" He was standing now, each of

them glaring at the other. It was only then that Elliot noticed the desperation behind her eyes. Softening his voice, he knelt by her bed. "Liv, what's going on?" Little by little, her

composure fell apart. She slumped back against the pillows, and sighed long and deep. "Elliot…" She looked up at him, infinite sadness in her eyes. "It was Kathy."


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter should clear up the multiple olivia thing. please review! and does anyone know when a new episode of svu will air? like have the writers gone off strike yet? **

Elliot's eyes widened in shock."...What did you just say?" "El, it was Kathy. The guy, who's her boyfriend, just did the dirty work. I'm sorry." Elliot was still finding this

all hard to believe. "I was the one who talked to her on the phone, how could I not recognize my own wife's voice?" Or ex-wife now he thought bitterly."Because it wasn't

Kathy who made the call. It was the man, using a voice changer. I didn't want to drag you into this but he found my cellphone and called your number. I tried to scream your

name, but they had gagged me with a cloth, so I couldn't make a loud enough noise for you to hear me. " Elliot sat down in the chair next to her, and rested his face in his

hands. She touched him on the arm lightly, concerned. When he looked back up, his face looked haunted. "Why?" he whispered. Olivia sighed; she didn't want to be the

one to break it to him. "She was jealous. She's hated me for years, for 'stealing you away from her.' As she watched the man beat me, she called me every foul name

known to humankind, and told me that by the time she was finished beating me, I would no longer be a slut or a whore." Her voice became choked up. "I couldn't fight

her, Elliot, because I could see how much hate she had towards me. And I thought maybe if I just don't fight, then she'll forgive Elliot, and their family can finally be together

again." She took a few deep breaths, and looked at him fiercely. "I know how much you love her, El, and I know your marriage is pretty screwed up right now. But you

have got to make things right. She's hurting so much, El." Elliot was silent for a moment. "I can't." "Elliot…" Her eyes pleaded with him. He knew she felt guilty, but

there was something rawer underneath. "No, Liv, listen to me. I can't make peace with a woman who tortures my partner because of her own damn paranoia, and on top of

it, hires her boyfriend to do her dirty work." His eyes met her tear-filled ones. "That part of my life is over, Liv. She'll always be the mother of my children, but my love for

her died the instant she hurt you." Before Olivia could respond, Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler." "It's Cragen. Lab's back with the DNA from Liv's rape kit.

There's a hit." "Captain, the guy who raped Liv is in the hospital…" There was a pause. "What?" "Yeah, Munch and Fin brought him in. The DNA should match

a Timothy Michaels." Cragen sighed. "Warner's gonna kill me for this, I practically screamed at her to put a rush on that DNA match. Bring him in for attempted murder

and I'll meet you back at the station." "Wait, Captain, there's more." "What?" "Michaels was just an accomplice, he wasn't the actual perp." "What do

you mean? Who was he helping?" Elliot responded immediately. "Kathy." "Kathy as in your ex-wife?" "Yeah." "These cases just keep getting more complicated.

I'll get Munch and Fin to bring her in then." He paused for a moment. "Are you sure you can finish this case?" "Yeah, I'm sure, Cap. I can't love a woman who

tortures my partner because of paranoia.""Okay, see you in a few." He hung up and turned back to Olivia. "Look I've gotta run, try to get some sleep, okay?" She

smiled, though Elliot could see the effort it cost her."Damnit Stabler, you know how much I hate hospital beds." He laughed. "Still, try."

The rest of the case wrapped itself up nicely. Kathy confessed to everything; she said that she felt no remorse for what she had done. She accused Olivia of being a dirty little

whore, and that Elliot was wasting his time with her. When Fin told her that they had Timothy Michaels in custody too, she only smiled and said that he deserved it for falling

under a woman's oldest spell. Through Michaels, they found out the two Olivia's that Elliot and Cragen had met was really Kathy in disguise. Michaels was a make-up artist

in real life, so he had created all three Olivia's. When Novak took Kathy to trial, she offered Michaels a reduced sentence in exchange for his testimony against Kathy. The

jury convicted her in just 20 minutes. She was sentenced to 25-life in prison, with no chance of parole while Michaels only served 10-15. Elliot gained sole custody of his kids,

and though his apartment was a little cramped and noisy at times, he couldn't have been more grateful. Olivia, on the other hand, was back at work within two days but

because of her bad arm, Cragen confined her to desk duty until her arm had completely healed.


	7. Chapter 7

**meh. im bored, so i guess ill update the story. second to last chapter everyone:O im working on another story, idk how itll turn out, so keep yours eyes open for it. leave a review! i hope you guys like it XD its pretty exciting haha.**

A couple days after everything had died down, Elliot arrived back at the precinct after arresting a perp who had abducted and molested 10 children. It was late; the lights were

almost all out, except for the one on his desk. Puzzled, he then noticed the mound of paperwork that had been on his desk that morning was done; stacked neatly in the corner

of his desk, waiting to be filed. Elliot smiled to himself. Olivia. Knowing where to find her, he climbed up the flight of stairs leading to the roof. She was looking out over the

sparkling city, leaning against the edge. "Liv?" he called softly. She turned around, startled by the sound of his voice. "Elliot. What are you doing here?" "Just came to

thank you for finishing up my paperwork. Cragen would've had my ass if I hadn't finished it by tomorrow morning." She laughed. "You never thank me for finishing your

paperwork, even though I do it almost every week. What's got you in such a good mood? Did you get a hot date or something?" Chuckling, he replied "More like putting

another child molester behind bars." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or it could be a combination of a couple of celebratory beers and guilt about you having to stay behind

doing paperwork all day while we go out and bust perps." "Now that's more like it." A momentary silence settled over them. "So why are you still here, Liv?

Shouldn't you be heading home, catching on some sleep?" She immediately crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just needed to think about some stuff I

guess..." Taking note of her sudden hostility, he took a step closer and touched her arm lightly. He felt her flinch. "Liv, what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing's wrong,

I just needed to think about some stuff." "Don't lie to me, Olivia; I know something's going on." She sighed softly. "That picture of Kathy and the kids on your desk.

I kept staring at it when I was finishing your paperwork. It just got to me, is all." Elliot had completely forgotten about that picture; he had thought about throwing it away

several times, but never remembered to. "Oh..." "Don't worry, I'm fine now. Nothing a little fresh air couldn't fix." She turned around to look him in the eye.

"Are you okay though? I mean I can't imagine how much all this must've hurt you, realizing that the woman you loved and the mother of your children could be so cruel. And

me, reminding you of all that pain every single day." She paused for a moment. "I've already asked Cragen for a new partner, and he told me to ask you before he would

consider my request. It's the best thing for all of us...so you don't have to resent me working with you day after day." Something about logical and unfeeling tone of voice

triggered Elliot's anger. "What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice grew impatient, rising steadily. "It's my fault! I was the one who ruined your marriage in the

first place, and now I'm the one who has to be the constant reminder to your kids of their own mother's cruelty! And I can't deal with that for the rest of my life! I can't

see you, work with you, and have that hanging over my head! I'll hate myself for it!" Before he knew it, he was shouting too. "It's not your fault! I don't resent you;

none of this was your fault! So stop trying to be so damn noble and apologize for something that wasn't your fault to begin with!" "You stubborn son of the bitch, I'm

practically on my knees begging for forgiveness and you toss it back in my face? What more do you want me to do?! Get down and crawl?!" "I DON'T WANT YOUR

STUPID APOLOGY! I don't want you to do anything, but go back in there tomorrow morning, and tell Cragen that you were being stupid and take back your request!"

They were standing only inches away from each other now, both tensed and ready to fight. Suddenly they felt the air between them change. Before either of them could react,

their lips were pressed desperately together; nine years of pent-up sexual tension released in a single shattering kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay people, i figured id post the last chapter before i went on vacation, so all you readers wont have to wait. aren't i generous? XD so yeah, please leave a review, and ill post another story soon! 3 you all!**

The heated ignition of passion between them was instantaneous; dragging them down through the hellish flames of only the darkest desires, past the point of no return. Dancing

with the Devil himself, they damned themselves to the fiery inferno of forbidden lust and sinful pleasure. It seemed as if the whole world had suddenly vanished, leaving only the

two figures pressed together, and what had erupted between them.

Then it was over; as quickly and unexpectedly as it had begun. Gone were the fires and the heat; all that was left was the chilly night air and the sound of their harsh breathing.

Olivia backed away, almost in self-defense, until they were standing a few feet apart, minds still reeling from their fiery kiss. After a long silence, Olivia shakily murmured,

"Elliot...we can't..." "I know, Liv, I know..." "I wish..." "Yeah...me too." Olivia felt hot tears gather at the back of her eyes, but she cast her eyes downward to

stop Elliot from seeing them, too stubborn to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, lying so he wouldn't see her pain. "Liv." Gathering the courage to look at

him, she saw his hard blue eyes were full of understanding, and a mirror image of the pain in her own eyes. They both came to a silent understanding. Her heart silently breaking

into a million pieces, she stood on her toes to brush her lips against his one last time; before slipping quietly down the stairs, finally allowing the tears to fall from her eyes and

burn their way down her cheeks.


End file.
